IT HAS ALL HAPPENED BEFORE
by SWPLYSSA
Summary: IT HAS ALL HAPPENED BEFORE: ELLIE AND SEAN BROKE UP OVER THE SUMMER AND SEAN IS NOW GOING OUT WITH EMMA. ELLIE HATE SEAN WITH ALL HER HEART AND WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME BUT SOME HOW THEY HAVE TO DO WITH EACH OTHER will only write if u comment
1. tHE START OF HELL

IT HAS ALL HAPPEN BEFORE

Sean and Ellie are not together anymore. They broke up twice in the last 3 months. Ellie got pregnant and lost the baby made Sean mad so they broke up but the second time Sean just did not want to be with her so after 2 months Sean broke up with her again. Now they Do not even talk.

It was the first back to school and Ellie was feeling a little out of it. One because she just did not want to see Sean. The second reason was because she just was not feeling good.

Sean was just getting up when he heard a knock on his door. It was his new girlfriend or old girlfriend Emma. They have been going out since Sean broke up with Ellie.

The kids started into the school. Ellie walked down to her only to see right across the hall Sean and Emma kissing. But she knew just because she heart was at the bottom of her stomach was not going to make her first day back a bad day. When she get to first block she saw that she had class with two of her good friends Ashley and Jimmy.

Ellie: Hey Ash.  
Ashley: Hey Elz! How was your summer?  
Ellie: Sean and I broke up and the summer was boring. How about your?  
Ashley: great.

Class end and Ellie left for math. Ashley and Jimmy look at each other and they both knew something more happen then Ellie was telling them. Ellie walked into the classroom and saw hell. Sean was in her class. Ellie saw the the teacher was sitting the class in groups of two.

Teacher: And for are last group Sean and Ellie.

They walked to their seats.

Sean: hey

Ellie looked away

Sean: fine be like that

Ellie: I will


	2. something wrong

As Ellie and Sean moved their desk apart the bell rang. Ellie walked to the bath. She got sick and then walked to her next class.

When she got to her english class. Ellie was not happy at all. Sean was in this class to but with Emma.

" Sean, babi when I was in the bath I heard Ellie getting sick do you know she is , you know?" ask Emma.

"Ellie never, but wait , I don't know" said Sean.

" If not then she sick and need to go home, maybe you should talk to her for me?" ask Emma

Sean looked down and then at Emma "Fine for you babi" he said.

Sean walked over to Ellie.

"Ellie are you ? You look alittle out of it " said Sean

"Thanks for asking and yea I have been like 2 months now" she said

" Ellie that is not good"he said "You need to see a doctor"

"Sean it is nothing" she stated but she had a clue on what was wrong.

"Ok bye Ellie"

"Bye Sean"

Sean walked back to Emma scared about what was wrong with Ellie.

"Sean so is she ok?" ask Emma

"Yea she is fine" he said looking at her.

Sean knows he does not like Ellie but he still cares about her and hope nothing is wrong with her.

Class was over and everyone walked out. Ellie went to her locker and walk out the doors of Degrassi to go home.

I hope u like the story and I will write more asap. and plzz comment on the story


	3. This again

Ellie was on the phone:  
"So I think you should go to the doctor"said Marco "No, I will be fine its not like I'm dying" she said "Ell, stop and listen to yourself. What if you are dying and what if your really sick. Ell, go for me Please"  
asked Marco.  
"Fine for you"

Ellie had a feeling on what is wrong but she didn't want to find out if it was true. Ellie was laying in her bed. She fell asleep.

DREAM:  
"Ellie, I love you and this baby is going to have the best parents"  
"Do you really think so Sean"  
"Yes, Ellie, I do"  
Sean kissed her belly. She was only a month but she loved the baby.

"Hello is Sean there"  
"This is him"  
"Hi, I'm calling to tell you that your girlfriend is in the hospital"  
"Ok, thank you"  
Sean jumped into his car and went to the hospital.  
"Ellie"  
"Sean, I'm so sorry"  
"Y"  
" I lost the baby"  
Ellie cried and Sean looked away .  
" I'm sorry"  
and Sean left

"Hello Sean"  
"yea"  
"Are you ok"  
"NO"  
"Is here anything I can do "  
"Yes , we have to break up . I can be with you after what happened."

DREAM OVER:

Ellie woke up at 6. She got a shower, changed,  
and left for School. Ellie got to school just in time to go to her locker and make it to class. It was now second block.

"Hey Ell, how are you feeling" Sean asked "Better" she answer and started her work.

After school Ellie went to the doctors.  
They took some test.  
"Ok, Ellie we have you test and now we can tell you what is worng"  
"Ok"  
"Ellie..."

(Thanks for read and plzz comment with thing i should add to the story and what you think) 


End file.
